


Doctor Who RP info

by StrangeLotus



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Other, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-27 00:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeLotus/pseuds/StrangeLotus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I needed somewhere to put this so the people RPing could see it. This is originally for a RP on mushoku.tk and that's why but I might use it on other places aswell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor Who RP info

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the time before the episode "The End Of Time part one", before he went and visited the Ood. (After the mars base episode) so yes, the Doctor in this is the 10th Doctor, David Tennant (yes we need a Doctor before we can RP).  
> 27 is my own character, she's actually my creepypasta monster that I created. She looks like this:  
> http://i978.photobucket.com/albums/ae267/BBGirl0409/27_zpsa308e9a1.png  
> Also, the names of the victims are fake but if you have one of those names then congratz! Or not depending in how you feel about it...

Saturday, January 26th, 2012.  
In a small city in Oklahoma, three people have gone kissing along with two others dead. Zack M. Sheets, June E. Rose and Kyle J. Read went missing just yesterday and just afew hours after they went missing, Molly A. Lenert and John R. Vicroy were found dead with their hearts ripped from their chests and they eyes from their sockets, aswell as Molly missing her right arm and there was only one witness claiming to see the thing-or person- and describing it as:A female with paper white skin, wearing a white, broken mask and covered in doll like stitches, with long white, messy hair running down her back and red, soul piercing eyes. With no prints, weapons or anything left behind, the only clue left at the scene was the number 27, painted in blood on the wall as well as hidden in the homes of the missing people. No one has a clue as to what could have happened to the poor victims and that, is where The Doctor comes in. The Doctor, hearing of the killings, appears in his blue police box and asks around and finds that some people are now calling the killer the "Stitched Paper Doll Demon." Though confused as ever, the Doctor searches on and must now find who or what 27 is or means before there are more murders or missing people, all on his own.

**Author's Note:**

> Quick note:If you want to be one of the companions (Martha, Donna or even Jack or Rose, just ask me about it and I'll either approve or reject it. Though I most likely will allow it, I'll just have to ajust afew things ^^)


End file.
